


all these practiced poses

by dayevsphil



Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Phil watches Dan do yoga. Amnesia AU timestamp.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559110
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	all these practiced poses

**Author's Note:**

> set in part four of amnesia au, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449553) if you're not familiar with it! 
> 
> prompted by... me. i just really wanted to write this one. 
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189569374288/all-these-practiced-poses)

Phil isn’t told to leave the room, but he’s told to be quiet.

“You’ll make me laugh and I’ll fuck up,” he says, and Phil holds up his hands in a show of peace. He puts his headphones on, the kind that go over his ears instead of in them because they’re way more comfortable for him. The padded circles block out most of Dan’s playlist that he’d described as ‘lo-fi’, whatever that means, and give Phil something to focus on so he isn’t bothering Dan.

He opens a video file and starts messing with it. This is the fun part, for him. He likes splicing together clips - even if they’re just of himself talking to the camera about nonsense - into something entertaining and funny. The software had taken some getting used to, but he likes to think he’s doing better with Final Cut than he is with, say, the woman’s voice in his phone who talks to him. This video isn’t anything groundbreaking, because none of them really have been lately. Phil isn’t in the right frame of mind to delve deep into his creativity, and it’s easier just to tell childhood stories or answer the questions that never seem to end.

It’s a challenge to edit Dan. Phil never cuts him completely, but he knows that Dan feels more comfortable the less of him that’s out there for public consumption right now, so he has to tone down the banter, the flirting, the heckling.

Phil looks up from his laptop to look for his coffee and almost knocks everything to the floor with a weird flailing motion.

The list of things that Phil knows about yoga could fill a Post-It, maybe, or a small napkin, and that’s _after_ living with Dan for almost four months, so he doesn’t really understand how Dan’s body is contorting the way it is. He almost asks, but then remembers that Dan told him to shut up or get out, and he’d rather watch.

Dan’s got one hand and one foot on the floor with his other limbs stretched out, like he’s about to do a cartwheel but instead he’s holding the pose. He’s breathing deeply and has his eyes closed, hair pushed off his forehead with a headband and face a bit red from exertion.

Phil can’t remember how long they’ve been existing in the same room doing separate activities, but Dan has really gotten in the zone in that amount of time.

With a long exhale, Dan stands up straight and stretches normally, hands reaching to the ceiling and then rolling his shoulders to, presumably, loosen his muscles after holding them in one position for so long. He blinks his eyes open and immediately looks to Phil, grinning when he sees Phil looking back at him.

“What?” Dan asks, fondness curling around his voice and making the whole room feel warmer for it.

“Nothing,” says Phil. He doesn’t know why he feels like he’s been caught out doing something he shouldn’t be, when Dan knew he was here the whole time. He smiles sheepishly up at Dan and makes a vague sort of gesture. “You just… you’re good at that.”

“That’s just a half moon,” Dan says as if those words mean anything at all to Phil. His grin gets wider, and he pulls at the collar of his loose t-shirt. “I’m not even being particularly bendy, mate.”

Phil raises an eyebrow. “Well, go on, then.”

“Fucking pervert,” Dan shoots back. He shakes his arms out, anyway. “I can’t do anything, like, fancy or whatever, but I can do this.”

With another pointed exhale, Dan bends at the hips and wraps his hands around his own toes. Phil blinks and shakes his head, because _how_ has he been here for so long without knowing that his fiancé can _fold himself in half_?

“What,” Phil says, flat. It’s annoying that his stomach does a little flip at the sight, because he’s gotten really good about not objectifying Dan in a specifically sexual way, considering all the things that need to be unpacked with that topic. The problem, of course, is that Dan is extremely hot, and Phil is only human. “Why are you a paperclip?”

The pose breaks as Dan laughs, stumbling back onto his feet. “God, shut _up_ , I’m trying to exercise.”

“No, you’re trying to show off.”

He expects Dan to deny it or laugh again, but he doesn’t; Dan winks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cat for the vibe check!!


End file.
